


My Hero

by T_Misaki



Series: My Hero [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Bandages, Blood, CPR, Car Accidents, Crying, Flashbacks, Graphich Discriptions of Blood, Hurt Misaki, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Misaki, M/M, Protective Akihiko, Self-Loathing, Showers, Worried Akihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Misaki/pseuds/T_Misaki
Summary: Misaki comes home late and soaked in blood, seemingly traumatised by what had occurred he desperately needs the comfort of his lover. Misaki finds that the event hit too close to home, bringing back haunting memories of his childhood. Can Akihiko finally break past the barriers Misaki has held between them for years?





	My Hero

_My Hero_

**.**

**.**

**.**

He sat there staring at the clock, watching the second hand tick by ever so slowly.

 

 _‘He’s late...’_ He thought with disdain. It had been over half an hour since Misaki should have been home, he had never been this late before, at least not without telling his landlord lover about it.

 

“Hn.” He frowned, he knew he should trust Misaki, and he does, but he didn’t trust anyone that encountered him. Everyone wanted to take his precious Misaki away. His frown grew deeper.

 

Akihiko thought about calling again, but he had called about 8 times now, and while all calls had gone through, Misaki hadn’t picked up any of them. He tried to suppress the worrying thoughts that flickered through his mind but tried to reassure himself that Misaki was probably with a friend or there had been an accident in the trains and Misaki had to wait before it was all fixed and couldn’t hear his phone over the crowds.

 

Before he could go further with any more theoretical situations Akihiko heard the door being opened and closed. Immediately Akihiko got up from the couch and hurried to the walk in, “Misaki, why are you so late? I was wo-”

 

The second he rounded the corner he froze, he couldn’t breathe at the sight before him. Nausea rose from within instantly.

 

“I’m home.” Came the small, whimper-like response from his young lover in the entrance.

 

Blood soaked Misaki’s white fitted buttoned blouse, staining majority of it. Blood caked his lover’s hands, his pants, it was drying in his hair and the side on his face. Blood, blood everywhere. No place on his slender body left untouched.

 

Misaki fell to his knees.

 

“ _Misaki!_ ” Akihiko yelled, dashing forward and dropping to his knees as well to support his weakened form, “Where are you hurt?! Tell me!” He yelled scared beyond belief. He undid all the buttons on the red soaked shirt, gently peeling back the sticky fabric.

 

He couldn’t see any wounds on Misaki’s exposed flesh, “Misaki? Where is this blood coming from? If you’re hurt, you need to tell me, so I can fix it.” He cradled Misaki’s face in his hands, only to see how dead his eyes looked in comparison to the usual bright cheerful light he had to them.

 

Misaki let out a broken sob before flinging himself into the elder’s arms, wrapping his arms around Akihiko’s waist and holding him as close together as he could manage. He tried to hold back his cries in the crook of the strong neck muscle even as tears streamed down from his face, dampening the shirt of his boyfriend.

 

“Misaki, give a nod or shake your head if you’re injured.” Akihiko demanded, returning the hug gently. He didn’t understand what had gone on, but he need to at least know whether his fragile partner was physically hurt first and foremost.

 

He received a shake of his head, indicating that he was at very least not hurt on the outside.

 

Sighing in relief, Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki tighter, knowing it wouldn’t hurt him.

 

They sat like that for a while, Akihiko making soft cooing sounds to calm Misaki. Once they had both calmed down and Misaki was no longer crying, Akihiko stood arranging Misaki in his arms to hold him close. He made no fuss and wrapped his arms around the brood shoulders to secure himself.

 

They made their way to the bathroom adjoined to their room.

 

Sitting Misaki on the counter, he started the shower, letting it run hot before turning back to the sniffling man.

 

Wordlessly he began undressing himself, before undoing Misaki’s belt and blood-stained pants and placing all their clothes into a messy pile near the door.

 

Carrying his lover again, he walked to the running water, lowering the temperature slightly to Misaki’s favourite spot, he walked in. Gently placing Misaki’s feet on the ground, he held him to his chest and rest his head on top of the smaller man’s.

 

He let out a hiss and brought his hand up and thrust it out of the water, startling the man above him at the break in the silence.

 

Akihiko looked to what was distressing Misaki, to turn and see his small hand welling with fresh blood.

 

As Akihiko panicked and began to pull away to find the first aid kit in the bathroom cupboard, Misaki pulled him back, “It’s probably from the glass, I’ll fix it later. I… I just need to be with you right now.”

 

Calming down slightly and cradling Misaki’s hand, he noticed that there was shining specks of glass in the cuts. “How did you get glass in your hand? I doubt that could soak you with...” Akihiko trailed off, both knowing what he was talking about. Akihiko still seemed very shaken up about how Misaki walked in.

 

Misaki couldn’t blame him really, he’d react the same if Akihiko had come home bathed in crimson.

 

He hugged the taller man tightly, careful of his hand, the events of the night playing in his head like a broken record. Torturing him on repeat.

 

He was momentarily distracted when Akihiko lifted his head to place a sweet lingering kiss on his lips. His lover cradled his body so genteelly, mumbling sweet words in his ear as the water rushed over them.

 

Akihiko assumed that whatever had taken place had traumatised the young man in his arms and was attempting to distract him with his self. Deciding it’d help if all the blood was wash away and out of sight, he reached for the fruity shampoo on the shower shelf.

 

Pouring out a decent amount, he lathered up his hands before threading his fingers through the hazel strands slowly massaging the scalp.

 

“That feels nice, Usagi-san.” Misaki murmured just loud enough to be audible, his lips caressing a toned pectoral.

 

Akihiko smiled, unseen by the boy, and placed a kiss on the soapy forehead noting how Misaki had grown a lot recently as he stood just shy of his nose.

 

Carefully, he began working on the ends of his hair trying to untangle the blood-coated knots, slightly disturbed as he watched the white bubbles slowly turn into light pink foam.

 

Rinsing his hair off, Akihiko repeated to action once more the make sure it was completely tangle and blood free. He didn’t want Misaki to run his hands through his hair to find disgusting clumps of red still entangled with his silky hair.

 

He followed this with conditioner, having washed his hair twice, leaving his hair very soft and smooth. He then grabbed the mesh sponge and proceeded to lather it up with his preferred body wash. It was a little secret fetish of his, having Misaki smell like him.

 

By the time Akihiko had finished washing Misaki, he was completely clean and felt slightly more refreshed after the tender care of his lover.

 

.

.

.

 

“Thank you,” Misaki stated as Akihiko returned from the bathroom with the first aid kit, startling the man slightly since there had only been silence since Akihiko asked about his hand.

 

“For what?” Akihiko replied, genuinely confused at what he had done to be thanked.

 

“Everything, showering me, helping me with my hand, not demanding I tell you what happened straight away. It’s really helped. My minds a bit messed up right now after what I saw, and you just being here is making it a lot easier.” He confessed, truly grateful for his partner in this moment.

 

“Would kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t help you through the tough times?” He smiled, happy at such an unexpected admission, and leant to place another tender kiss on his cheek. “Let me see you hand.” He said, bringing out a pair of tweezers.

 

Slowly Misaki raised his hand, eyeing the tweezers apprehensively, he knew Akihiko wouldn’t intentionally hurt him, but it was going to hurt regardless.

 

“I’ll be gentle.” He promised.

 

As promised he was gentle, and Misaki barely felt the transparent shards being pulled from his skin. Blood pooled in his palm again as the skin was broken at the motion but stopped shortly. Apparently, they hadn’t been lodged to deep and were only minor wounds. Akihiko placed a thick cut of cotton pad in the middle of his hand after applying antiseptic cream, followed by a few layers of gauze to hold the cotton in place.

 

Afterwards he was given some strong pain killers for the dull throbbing that remained and lots of loving kisses from his perverted author to make it all better.

 

.

.

.

 

It was almost 11pm and they both decided it was too late and much easily to order in than cook dinner after the long day, deciding on the new Italian restaurant not far from them.

 

They had both gotten a serving of traditional spaghetti with complimentary bread, deciding to use the wine they had here.

 

“Do you need help?” Akihiko asked watching Misaki struggle with the chopsticks in his left hand, his right bandaged and tender.

 

“No, I think I’ll just get a fork.” Misaki sighed, getting up to get the western utensil.

_‘Well, at least he’s not mulling over what ever happened, even if he seems a little more down that usual.’_ He observed as he came back to the table for his second attempt at the pasta.

 

Dinner grew quiet after that, both focusing on their meals, however, when Akihiko looked up he noticed that Misaki had stopped eating and was just sitting there staring at his food as tears trickled down his unblemished cheeks. The look in his eyes were haunting... dull, empty, lifeless. All shine and radiance that made Misaki, Misaki had disappeared.

 

“Misaki?!” Dropping his chopsticks on the dish, he raced over Misaki’s seat dropping to his knees. “What wrong? Talk to me baby,” He coaxed. He never wanted to see such a horrific look on Misaki innocent face.

 

“I tried to save her, I did! But I couldn’t… She died because I couldn’t save her.” His face contorted in emotional agony. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed heavily, each cry like a bullet to Akihiko’s chest.

 

“Who? Who did you try to save?” He asked caressing Misaki’s thighs with comforting motions.

 

“I w-was walking home from that part-time butler job I was helping Todo with, the one I told you about, and then there was this loud crash. It honestly sounded like a bomb had gone off. Everyone was screaming and had run from where the sound had come from or was recording it with their phones. I saw two cars had collided, and it looked bad, _really_ bad. One car had almost wrapped around the front of the other.” Misaki explained, stopping to wipe his face as more tears gathered in his eyes, “I ran over and tried to help them, and a few others did too. I went to the really smashed up car and there was a little girl in there, no older than 7 or 8.”

 

He paused again, to try and compose himself, “There’s no need to hide your tears from me, Misaki.” Akihiko reassured, taking his lovers hand and kissing the smooth knuckles.

 

Nodding he continued, “I pulled her out, and her b-body was so… _mangled_. She was so… Her injuries were so _horrific_. I-I laid her on the road and I saw she wasn’t breathing so I did CPR on her for 15 minutes before the ambulance showed up and she _wouldn’t breathe._ There was blood everywhere, you can’t imagine the amount of blood there is in one person. Just from carrying her from the car to the ground it was...” Misaki shook his head trying to rid himself of the images. “The entire time it was happening, I could help but wonder if that’s what my parents went through and looked like. Blood everywhere, bodies mangled beyond recognition. It’d explain why they didn’t have an open casket.” He laughed humorlessly.

 

Akihiko didn’t need the verbal confirmation because the years of pent up self-loathing were swimming loud and clear in his eyes.

 

“Misaki.” Akihiko started, getting his attention, “You may not ever believe me, or anyone who tells you this, but what happened to your parents was _not your fault_. Why does the blame for your parent’s death have to fall on a seven-year-old Misaki, who simply asked his parents to come home? Your parents made the choice to speed in dangerous driving conditions, you didn’t force them to do that. That was of _their_ free will. None of that is Misaki’s fault.”

 

Tears began falling again, Misaki’s love for the man in front of him overwhelming him as he leaned down to passionately lock lips with him.

 

“And with the girl,” Akihiko mentioned as he broke the kiss, “You could have walked away, and that girl would have not had a snowballs chance in hell at surviving. While everyone was standing by watching, _you_ did something and regardless of the outcome, good or bad, you can come home with no regrets, knowing you did your best to save that little girl.”

 

Misaki was full out balling his eyes out, clinging desperately to Akihiko’s chest. “I’m very proud of you, Misaki.” He said, making him cry harder.

 

 Akihiko simply held him tighter.

 

.

.

.

 

The rest of their evening didn’t consist of much. Akihiko had attached himself to Misaki, intent on making him forget, which had quickly lead them to the bedroom.

 

The next night they decided to watch the news to see if there was any information on the crashes yesterday. Misaki was drying dishes as Akihiko flicked through the channels.

 

_“-Following yesterday’s horrific crashes on Shibuya Crossing involving two cars and numerous pedestrians, the victims had been taken to the Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Most were reported to have been lucky with minor injuries, however two of the four passengers are in critical conditions. The cause of this incident is yet to be officially announced by police investigating the case, but it has been stated that the intercepting vehicle’s driver was heavily intoxicated when he passed through the red light and collided with the family’s car.”_

The screen played pictures of the wreckages after the drama had unfolded.

 

“I wasn’t exaggerating when I said it was wrapped around the other car,” Misaki said as he came over to the living room area.

 

An interview of the mother was then played, _“I’m very lucky to be alive right now, but my husband and I are still terrified of the extent of our daughter’s injuries.”_ The woman got up to her feet along with her husband, _“I’ve seen footage from last night and watched as a young man, a complete stranger, stepped up without hesitation and worked tirelessly for 15 minutes without pausing to save our daughter. So, to my daughter’s hero, I may never have the honour of meeting you, but I hope you know how grateful my family and I are to you for saving her.”_ With that they both bowed deeply to the camera, making Misaki flustered and splutter at the gesture. The news program then displayed a video taken last night of Misaki preforming CPR on the little girl. Misaki hoped no one he knew was watching this, he looked horrible – you could clearly tell it was Misaki – and the screen overall was sickening. He cursed the advances of technology in cameras and phones under his breath as he watched the whole ordeal play in high definition.

 

The screen returned to the news reporter, _“The little girl, whose name will not be revealed due to minor privacy laws, is expected to make a full recovery, though the long-term effects are still to be seen. The recovery of the other driver is yet to be determined.”_

Misaki could help the sigh of relief as he slumped down on to the couch next to Akihiko, feeling himself drain of anxiousness.

 

“See Misaki? Thanks to you, that little girl will live.” Akihiko drew his lover into his arms. “You’re a hero.” He chuckled, nuzzling at the boy’s neck.

 

“I just did what everyone else would have.” He blushed, his natural born modesty kicking in.

 

“You’re my hero too.” He stated, putting all his weight on the young man, forcing them backwards to lay on the couch.

 

“I-Idiot! I need to save you first to be your hero! G-Get off, you’re so heavy!” Misaki struggled, fruitlessly pushing against the brood chest.

 

 _‘You’ve already saved me, Misaki. From the deepest pits of loneliness and lovelessness that was my entire life. Giving me a reason to live every day, even just to see your gorgeous smile.’_ Akihiko smiled lovingly down at the boy beneath him who had given in to his hold and was hugging him back tightly.

 

“Definitely my hero.” 

 

.

.

.

 


End file.
